Power supplies are widely used in providing operating electrical energy to laptop computers, notebook computers and other devices. Typically, alternating-current (AC) power is received from a utility source and converted to regulated, direct-current (DC) energy. Such conditioned electrical power is then provided to a laptop computer or other load.
Conservation of all forms of energy is of increasing concern. However, most contemporary laptop and notebook computers do not provide their users with any sort of data regarding instantaneous or cumulative energy consumption. As a result, users cannot gauge the effectiveness of their energy conservation efforts with respect to their portable computer use. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.